I'll Never Let Go
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: A cyclone is coming. Now their only hope is to go to the back of the cave. But two friends will have to survive this storm with love, and teamwork. Songfic 'I Have Loved You' by Jessica Simpson.


**I'll Never Let Go**

**

* * *

**

It's dark. A little too dark. It was pretty windy tonight. It was pretty windy and chilly today in the afternoon. Barely anyone could walk back home. Dust could easily get caught in your eyes. But tonight was even worse. It was storming. And fiercely. The wind was blowing, the rain was pouring, the lightning was striking, the thunder was clapping so hard it hurts your eardrums. The rain felt like you were already in the shower! It was pretty bad to our heroes now. After their long walk, they hardly could find a shelter! They had no choice but to take cover in a cave. There was no escaping the storm now.

_Remember that blue crystal sky  
The sun reflected in your eyes  
Kissed me unexpectedly  
A moment I just can't forget  
We filled the air with promises  
Took them up so tenderly  
But life never asks you what you want  
It's just gonna have its way  
Sometimes it doesn't give like it takes_

Misty held on to Togepi so he won't fly out of her arms because of the wind. The three kids rested on the rocks after exhaustion. "Some storm this has been!" said Ash.

"Tell me about it." Misty replied. "For a second there I thought we might have been blown away with the storm!"

"Pika... "Pikachu said.

They thought they might have been safe in the cave. Half of the thought was right. Not too far from the forest, a cyclone was headed their way! The kids really didn't know about it yet. Before anyone knew it, a tree fell down on the ground. "Did you guys hear something?" Misty asked, avoiding the storm.

"No, not really." Brock responded.

Then the tree was being lifted off the ground! The cyclone was near! The kids saw it fly off the ground and into the cyclone!

"A cyclone!" Misty screamed.

Then the twisting machine was coming towards the cave! Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu were terrified. They were too afraid to even move. But finally, Brock snapped out of his fear and yelled to his friends,

"Let's go to the center of the cave!"

_If I never see your face  
If wings take you away from me  
And tomorrow never happens, baby  
If the world comes tumbling down  
And crumbles all around us  
Fate turns cruel  
You're on your knees  
So desperate for one truth  
Know that I have loved you_

Ash, Brock and Pikachu got up and ran to the very end of the cave, but Misty was still hesitating to this sight. At last, she shook her head out of the thought that she would be dead if the cyclone reached her. She ran as fast as she could to her three friends. The cyclone was getting closer the more she ran. The boys and Pikachu finally reached to the center of the cave for safety. But while Misty was running to her friends, she fell from the wind. She landed on her knee. She scraped it a little, but the real problem was, she was being pulled into the cyclone by the force!

"Help!" she screamed.

Ash was terrified, and ran to her help. He was also being forced into the cyclone. But his strength made him stay on ground. Misty was still on the ground, holding Togepi. The little egg Pokemon was panicking, but remained calm as it's mother held it in her arms. Misty didn't even think about letting Togepi go. Ash grabbed Misty by the hands and pulled her up. But the cyclone was too strong that the force pulled him down as well!

Ash tried his best to be strong. Be strong for Misty. Be strong for their lives. No matter how powerful the cyclone's force turned out to be, Ash wouldn't let go of Misty or thought about running to the center of the cave. Ash instead took his arms and wrapped them around her waist. She was scared and mostly crying, but she still tried to be strong as well.

"Misty, hang on!" Ash yelled to his friend.  
"I don't think I can!" Misty exclaimed.  
"Yes you can! No matter what, I wont let you go!" Ash screamed.

Misty had tears in her eyes. She never knew that Ash would risk his life to save her. He cared so much about her that he barely even thought about the cyclone. Ash also had tears in his eyes. Not about the cyclone, but the thought of loosing Misty. Ash and Misty were both scared to death, but tried to keep their strengths high for their lives. Loosing each other was the main fear in their eyes and thoughts. Not just the cyclone.

Brock was also terrified that his two friends were in this situation, but Pikachu was more than terrified. He panicked. Ash tried his best to get up along with Misty, but the wind on the cyclone was too powerful. He almost lost all of his strength. Holding on to her and fighting to get out of the cyclone was the hardest situation that was going to loose all his strength. But nothing could ever stop him from holding on to Misty. Even if it means death.

_Don't think I'll write another letter  
Watching there the pink sunset  
Without thinking about you  
I take a walk along the blue seaside  
How will I sleep at night  
How will I wipe the tears from your eyes_

The cyclone started to get even stronger. The more stronger it became, the more Ash tried to pull. All of a sudden, the cyclone's strong force slided Ash and Misty towards the cyclone! They were so close to getting out to the opening of the cave! But luckily, Ash took one arm and grabbed a hard, sharp rock that was connected to the ground. It wasn't strong, but it kept Ash and Misty safe.

Ash still kept his right arm around Misty's waist, begging himself to not let go. He kept thinking to himself that while the rock is still strong enough, he and Misty could run back to Brock and Pikachu. But Misty knew what he was thinking because of his look. She knew that if Ash let go of the rock while trying to run to her other friends, they would be swifted to their deaths. Misty's ponytail was being swifted out of her red hair. Now her short, fire colored hair was being swifted along in front of her face.

"Ash! You might still have the chance to run! Let go of me and run to Brock and Pikachu! Take Togepi with you to safety!" Misty yelled to her best friend.

Ash was shocked. She would actually do that for him even though it was too dangerous. She handed Togepi to Ash, but he refused to take the baby. Was she crazy? He wouldn't actually let go of her than to save himself! Misty is Ash's best friend in the entire world, and he knew in his thoughts that he wasn't even close to letting her go.

"... Misty, are you crazy? I'm never gonna let you go! You're important to me! More than important! If you think I'm just going to take Togepi, let go of you, and run, you're wrong! If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself for the rest of my life!" Ash cried.

_If I never see your face  
If wings take you away from me  
And tomorrow never happens, baby  
If the world comes tumbling down  
And crumbles all around us  
Fate turns cruel  
You're on your knees  
So desperate for one truth  
Know that I have loved you_

The wind of the cyclone blew harder. Cries were heard from the echoes of the cave. Ash and Misty were holding on to each other for dear life. After Ash said those words to Misty, she felt like she has been saved by an angel. The cyclone started to weaken out. The wind was getting a little less hard on Misty's skin. It kept on stinging her like needles everytime she even moved. But even though that the cyclone was about to weaken out, Ash and Misty still couldn't get to Brock and Pikachu.

Terrified as ever, Misty started to cry. She thought that she was going to die, along with her best friend. Ash started to create tears in his eyes as well. He remembered the memories and past life he had with Misty. He didn't quite know that he was actually going to die at twelve years old. But he thought enough. The started to loosen his hand on the rock. When he moved his arm and hand, it seemed like an eternity when he even used it. He closed his eyes. He thought that, this was good-bye. He was going to give up right now and get it over with. He was never going to see his friends again. Not Brock. Not his mom. Not Team Rocket. Not Pikachu. Not even Misty...

... Then it hit him.

_Without a single hesitation  
Without thought or reservation Baby,  
I'll be waiting_

Was he actually going to give up just like that? What is he doing? He didn't give up back then in these same situations, so why is he giving up now? Misty is with him. And he's not going to let her down. Ash and Misty was going to get out of there alive. One way or another.

Ash started to pull on the rock as hard as he could. Then a miracle happened. They were moving! After Ash grabbed the next rock, he called to Misty.

"Misty! If we're ever going to get out of here, I need your help!"

Misty understood what he meant. She grabbed a sturdy rock and started to pull.

"That's it Misty! You can do it!" Ash cheered to his female friend.

Misty had so much confidence in herself. She was sure that the cyclone would go away and leave them safe. But the thought wasn't surely positive. From behind, Pikachu started to rise up from the wind and flew to the cyclone!

"Pika Pi!" he cried.  
"Pikachu!" Both Ash and Misty screamed.

Misty jumped from Ash's hold and grabbed Pikachu in her arms. Togepi put it's arms around Pikachu for relief. But Misty, Pikachu and Togepi were heading straight for the cyclone! Ash had to think fast. Then he remembered. His pokeballs were with him! He took one pokeball out that handled Bulbasaur. As soon as he called him out, he grabbed onto the grass pokemon and started to command,

"Bulbasaur, use vine whip to get Misty!"

Green vines begun to shoot out of Bulbasaur's seed and straight towards Misty. The vine wrapped it around Misty and started to pull her and the two pokemon back to safety. As they got down, Ash grabbed Misty's hand and called back Bulbasaur.

"Good work Bulbasaur." he said.

_Even if I never see your face  
And wings take you away from me  
And tomorrow never happens, baby  
If the world comes tumbling down  
And crumbles all around us  
Fate turns cruel  
You're on your knees  
So desperate for one truth  
Know that I have loved you  
I have loved you_

Misty got down to the ground. Ash hugged her for seeing her alive. Misty hugged back, along with Pikachu and Togepi.

"Are you okay Misty?" Ash asked.  
"I'm fine Ash. Thanks to you."  
"Are you okay too Pikachu?"  
"Pika-Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Then, something shocking happened. The cyclone was shorting out! It was dissolving into dust! It was gone! Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi took a huge sigh of relief. They all got up and walked over the opening. The sky was clear as ever. The sun was shining and the clouds were out of the sky. Brock joined his friends at their favorite glimpse.

"Are you guys okay?" Brock asked.  
"Yeah. We're okay." Ash said, taking Misty's hand.  
"... Yeah. More than okay." Misty said.

_If I never see your face  
If wings take you away from me  
With all my heart and all my soul  
The world comes tumbling  
And crumbling all around  
I have loved you_

Misty squeezed his hand. They were so lucky to be alive. And to be cared about. Then another miracle came...

Ash gave Misty a kiss on the lips.

_If I never see your face  
If wings take you away from me  
I have loved you_

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
